


Like This

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Phoenix Wright
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix surprises Edgeworth. Pron ensues. No plot to speak of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Posted first in [](http://narumitsu.livejournal.com/profile)[**narumitsu**](http://narumitsu.livejournal.com/) [here](http://community.livejournal.com/narumitsu/31856.html). This POV was a bit of an experiment, though I think it turned out fairly well. Also! This considers only the canon of the first game, as that was all I'd played when this was written.

 

You still have no idea why you let him get to you like this. He's just a _rookie_ , for God sakes, and you know he's flying by the seat of his pants most of the time. Yet... yet. He's the only one who's beat you. Phoenix Wright is the only person who's ever been able to make a complete fool of you in court, even with his stupid hair and his stupid objections and (usually) even stupider clients. The guy probably couldn't even find his way out of a paper bag without help.

This is why it comes as a surprise when he grabs your shoulder and shoves you against the wall as you walk around the corner, his mouth on yours before you can even protest. Not that the thought even occurs to you. The only thing going through your mind right at this moment is how good it feels to have his tongue in your mouth and his body pressed up against yours and his hair threaded between your fingers. That, and " _Ohmygodnow_."

You have no idea how the two of you manage to get out of the courthouse and to Wright's apartment without imploding. It takes entirely too long to get there, even though it's only a short distance away, and you only barely get inside the door before you're pushing his back against it and kissing him again. You don't even notice when he starts to lead you away from the door and the next thing you know, you're falling backwards onto his bed. He smiles and licks the side of your neck. You gasp in surprise and he laughs before starting to suck gently on that same spot. You know you should stop him from doing that, it won't do to have a hickey on your neck, but somehow you can't bring yourself to, _especially_  when he chooses that moment to cup a hand over your erection and grind his palm into it. You moan and push yourself against the hand like some hormone driven teenager, even though you're most definitely not that, and you certainly have the ability to control yourself...

Except when it comes to _him_. All sense of propriety, all self control goes completely out the window when Wright is involved. He knows it just as well as you do. In fact, he's smirking when he suggests getting out of your clothes before going any further.

You're no virgin by any stretch of the imagination, and you're no sappy romantic either, but you can't really deny that it's never felt like this. One hand moves teasingly around your cock, while the other is at your entrance, two fingers inside and working on a third, and the only thing that's keeping you from coming right now is the slight discomfort of those fingers.

Soon enough he's pushing into you. It hurts just a little, but that goes away quickly and you find yourself moving toward him, forcing him further inside of you. Then there are moans and gasps and the sound of skin meeting as he moves. You wrap your legs around his hips without even realizing it and rock back against him, matching the harsh rhythm of his thrusts. You yell and arch your back as he hits just the right angle, making him chuckle against your neck as he repeats the same movement again and again. Your fingers dig into his spine hard enough that you know there'll be bruises later. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, you feel your body tense up and you come messily all over your stomach, still shaking a little as he makes a few more thrusts and then cries out in his own climax and collapses on top of you.

After a few moments he pulls out. You see him tie up the condom you never even noticed him put on and throw it in the small trash bin nearby, then he lies back down next to you and gives you a brilliant smile.

No. You're quite sure that you've never felt anything like this.


End file.
